gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine
|next = }} "Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine" is the twentieth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on May 29, 2017. Synopsis Gordon races against the clock to save the city from the Alice Tetch virus, when Lee Thompkins intercepts with a plan of her own. Also, Alfred sees a big change in Bruce Wayne after his work with The Shaman. Meanwhile, some of Gotham's most deranged villains band together.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/gotham-episode-320-pretty-hate-machine.html Gotham - Episode 3.20 - Pretty Hate Machine - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot The Shaman and Bruce meet with the members of the Court to discuss the Waynes' murders. The Shaman then has the Talons to kill the Court members. The GCPD arrives later and find one of the members barely alive who manages to say Bruce and Shaman's role in their deaths before dying of his wounds. Nygma informs Barbara, Butch, and Tabitha about Cobblepot's return and that he will go after them as they are all involved in his supposed death and sets to find him. Gordon arrives at Lee's house and finds her infected with the virus. She tries to seduce him, claiming she's infected with the darkness inside him and then knocks him out. Cobblepot meets with Ivy and Selina in their hideout when they are attacked by Nygma and Butch, with Selina escaping. This is part of Cobblepot's plan and he locks down Butch and Nygma in the hideout while he and Ivy escape but Selina is caught. Meanwhile, Bruce and the Shaman meet with Strange, who reveals the bomb that contains the virus. The Shaman states that they need to spread the virus in the city so that a "dark hero rises". Bruce, the Shaman and some Talons leave with the bomb when the place is raided by Bullock and Alfred, who arrest Strange. Alfred tries to reach out to Bruce but he decides to leave with the Shaman. In the GCPD, Strange is put in a cell when Lee arrives. Gordon wakes up and finds himself inside a buried coffin with a short time before oxygen runs out and a CB radio along with a syringe containing the virus. She explains they will need to find him quickly or he will need to inject himself in order to get out. They have her arrested and while Bullock and many officers go to search for Gordon, Alfred interrogates Strange for Bruce's location, revealing he's on Wayne Enterprises and that the bomb is set to detonate on a train station in just a few minutes. Seeing they won't find him, Gordon injects himself with the virus and uses his strength to get out of the coffin while Bullock sends a unit to the station for evacuation. Cobblepot and Ivy set on her home but find that Selina gave the address to Nygma, Barbara, Tabitha and Butch, who arrive to take Cobblepot. Just then, Fish Mooney arrives with her henchmen and takes Cobblepot with her. While the station is evacuated, Gordon arrives, planning to stop the bomb. However, he is stopped by Lee, who escaped her cell. Just as Bruce is about to trigger a detonator, Alfred arrives and tries to talk him out. The Shaman makes Bruce detonate the bomb and is shot by Alfred. Before dying, the Shaman tells Bruce that he needs to find the Yuyan Building and find "the Demon's Head" to fulfill his destiny. As an enraged Bruce attacks Alfred, he is arrested by the police. The bomb finally goes off and explodes in the station, spreading the virus while a cloud begins to spread it throughout the city. Trivia * The episode's title is named after the Nine Inch Nails debut album of the same name. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_Rise:_Pretty_Hate_Machine Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc